


Bananas

by mrsbertucci



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: Quick fic inspired by a picture on Facebook. For Hanluvr!Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for a quick beta!! *muwah*





	Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanluvr (Bria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/gifts).



> [Bananas ](https://ifunny.co/fun/M8rrDTkS5?s=cl)

“Doctor!” Rose hissed. “Hurry up! People will see!”

“But I need to get them all! Ugantitian bananas, Rose! You can’t waste these!” He hissed back shoving bunches of bananas in  
his bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

Rose rolled her eyes. “I knew you blew up that ship on purpose.”

Giving up on trying to get the fruit into his pockets, the Doctor tried to stack as many as he could in his arms.

“If by ‘on purpose’ you mean blowing up the ship to rescue you and stop the evil Moorlocks (yes, Rose, they are a real alien species, close your mouth, it’s very unbecoming) from traveling to a highly populated island to feed on the people, then yes, I did it on purpose. Now come out here and help me.”

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and bent down to gather some bananas. “I think you have a problem.”

He straightened up, affronted. “A problem? Rose Tyler, I do not have a-a-a PROBLEM!

“You’re in denial.”

“I’m not in denial. I have a great appreciation for a fruit that is high in potassium which is an important electrolyte for your heart and I have two of them and need more. So there!”

“Strawberries have more potassium than bananas. Just sayin’.”

The Doctor gaped at his companion. “It’s like I don’t know you anymore!”

Rose sighed and started to bring her load back the their ship. “Doctor, we’ve been married how long? You know I’m just takin’ the mick.”

The Doctor dropped his ill gotten booty on the grate. “What am I going to do with you, Rose?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You are goin’ to go back out there and finish picking up your special bananas then come back an’ join your wife in a relaxing bubble bath. I don’t know about you, but being blindfolded and kidnapped by aliens that I just found out are the real ones that terrified me all during my childhood, I could use some relaxation.”

He pecked her lips. “You babble too much.”

“Pot, kettle, Doctor. Now go an’ hurry up.”

She shook her head in exasperation and began to carry some bananas to the galley.

After her third trip, the Doctor burst through the TARDIS doors, breathing heavily. She arched a brow at her daft husband. “What now?”

He headed up the ramp to put them into the vortex. “The authorities began to show up. Someone did manage to get a picture of me. Guess we’ll have to watch out for that one on the Internet.”

Rose just laughed. “There is never a boring moment with you, Doctor.”

“Of course there isn’t! I never land on Sundays!”


End file.
